User talk:Count Caterpie
User page Nag Wars III: Revenge of the Rejected But I wonder why you deleted these articles. Sorry. I think there is room for a third sysop because there is a new contributor called Hallosteve55 and besides 2 sysops is almost none LOL. I'm Sorry that I thought you were a vandal. Do you think you can discuss to MarioGalaxy2433g5 about getting a third sysop. I recommend it. Shy Guys Suck 20:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :My harddrive on my computer is currently failling for the record. I am using my new laptop... which doesn't have a mouse yet... so things are difficult. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Very Weird This is crazy 1 1/2 sysops are like zero sysops and plus this is still the same header. Honestly I think there should be a sysop who does a different job. Shy Guys Suck 11:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Stop nagging me or I'll block you into next week. And that's be generous, considering how long MG blocks people. - Count Caterpie 19:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Why is Launchballer a rollback, despite the fact he nagged for it? Shy Guys Suck 17:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Because he's responsible, he knows the rules, he's a good contributing member, etc. And he didn't nag. It was a joke. - Count Caterpie 17:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } :Seeing as MarioGalaxy2433g5 isn't active because of computer problems, would it be an idea for - while he's inactive - for you to step up as bureaucrat and me as an administrator while he's inactive?-- 18:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nice try Launch. Things are still working okay with only one sysop in command for now. And I'm sure MG will back soon enough. --- Count Caterpie 18:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome. DOes this still mean I have to work to become an administrator? Shy Guys Suck 20:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Phil.e Then explain why he left a message on my talk page and he logged on since yesterday. I know because I looked . Shy Guys Suck 19:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :He logged in yesterday because you wouldn't stop bothering him. And you may not have noticed, but he actually yelled at you not to bother him. So don't. And ADD HEADERS to your talk page messages. - Count Caterpie 19:11, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Talk Bubble New Wiki Check out My Wiki. I will make you a sysop there. Shy Guys Suck 20:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) More nagging I want to be a administrator. Why am I not one? Can you explain why not? Shy Guys Suck 12:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I have explained it to you several times, but since you can't wrap your head around "no means no", I'll say it again. #We have no need for more than two administrators. We don't have many members and we don't have a vandalism problem. #If we needed a new admin, Launchballer, as much as it pains me to say it, would probably get it before you did. #You break tons of rules. #You don't listen to MarioGalaxy's warnings. #Including the warning that I'd block you if you nagged us again. So guess who just earned a block? see you next week. - Count Caterpie 19:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :To produce a numbered list, Count Caterpie, you need to put #s instead of the numbers. I've fixed this amongst some other errors for you.-- 15:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I know how to make a numbered list. I'm also editing from a phone this past weekend, so I don't have time to care. If you want to perfect my message, fine. But don't leave messages like that if they don't contribute to the topic. - Count Caterpie 16:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Acutally for things like this, you should only block for a day or so. We want them to learn a lesson, but we still want them to come back... correct? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Should I shorten the settings? - Count Caterpie 04:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Can you check the candidates for deletions everyday. User:Slipknot Darkrai I usually do, I'll take a look at it. - Count Caterpie 15:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Self-plagiarism Sockpuppetry A CheckUser confirms that Shy Guys Suck, Duskullbone, Slipknot Darkrai and Yoshikart are all sockpuppets - and they are sockpuppets, since Duskullbone, Shy Guys Suck and Slipknot Darkrai have all been blocked - of each other. -- 20:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Who did the chekuser? I used a lot of vandal accounts you know. User:Slipknot Darkrai Please don't block me. I won't annoy anyone and plus what Launchballer said was true. Do not listen to him. PLEASE!!! User:Slipknot Darkrai :Using and alternate account to break the rules? BTW, I'm not going on this evidence alone, I received emails from Sarah Manley proving this. So, I'm extending some block lengths. - Count Caterpie 01:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) And headers. They don't add headers - Count Caterpie 16:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Slightly unconstructive editing doesn't mean vandalism. - Count Caterpie 16:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Hi, It's Supermariofan99 and I know you wanted me to make better articles. So I edited the "Madame Flurrie" article. Do you think it's good enough? Supermariofan99 01:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Much better. Thank you. - Count Caterpie 02:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppetry regarding User:Bowser'scastle6 and User:Bowser'scastle6w New hi im new here ive been on Unmariowikia for like 3 years so if i post this please don't ban me im only 11 Luigi992 00:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC)luigii922 I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I ban you? --- Count Caterpie 01:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi srry Bout that last one i was new so sorry! i love mario ive played as him since i was 3 in 2002 Luigi992 04:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC)luigi92 Its okay, nobody's here to ban you as long as you contribute and don't break the rules - Count Caterpie 04:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey how do you make that Talk thing it is cool! how do you make it please tell me Luigi992 18:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Luigi992 Um No! i dont know what your talking about! Im only 11 plus im new here! Yahoo!!!! 19:55, July 30, 2010 (UTC) No Yahoo!!!! 20:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Luigi992 Um sure??? i don't know who you are talking about im new! IDK you guys are talknig about but sure! Vandal :Gengarblood3 was proven to be one of the Slipknot Darkrai/Duskullbone group a while ago on The Pokemon Wiki. Also, now that I read the above section... This means Yoshikart went back on his word. He was also the Lario vandal a while back... This also means that the same dude has been annoying me for nearly 3 years. :He is not to be trusted ever again. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okay so: :Gengarblood = Slipknow Darkrai = Duskullbone = Shy Guys Sucks :And where does Yoshikart fit in? :Can we just keep a running tabs on all vandal alias? - Count Caterpie 22:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : : :...Yoshikart said he was the Lario vandals from a while back and that he would stop vandalizing. Launchballer says Yoshikart is Duskullbone. Lariocaro05 Lariocaro07 Lariocaro06 Lario05. Yoshikart is back in 2008. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : :So, every vandalism problem we've had in the last four months has been caused by one person? - Count Caterpie 23:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No. He has been on and off throughout the years. The Lario's have been gone for a while. Gengarblood vandalized because the other accounts got blocked and for revenge. (Apparently forgot that I am also admin of the site where it was discovered he was the same as Duskullbone/Slipknot Darkrai) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) But: Lario = Yoshikart = Shy Guy Sucks = Duskullbones = Slipknot Darkrai = GengarBlood --- Count Caterpie 01:19, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. :Apparently he has another wikia account called ZeroLatios. I found that because he created a page on me at Userpedia (searching myself for the win) which was later deleted because it had lies about me (THANKS WEBKINZ112). His latest account name there is ZeroLatios. A search of ZeroLatios told me that his Wikia account is such. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucracy CC, MG has made three edits in the last month. We've got a vandalism problem in the form of the "Super Mario Blue: An Eggman Rage" user, so we need a bureaucrat at least.-- 15:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :No. Because of several reasons: The first being that before MG was promoted to bureaucracy, we didn't have one for almost a year and we handled B'cratlessness quite well. The second is that i have no reason to want to become a b'crat (as it would be me, since I'm second in command here). Thirdly, MG will be back soon, and then we'll have two B'crats and what would be the point of that. :Number 4 is that the vandalism problem is very minor, and can easy be cleaned up by one sysop, there's nothing more I could do as a bureaucrat that would fix it. I already sent a help request to Wikia Central and there's nothing they can do that I haven't already done. Finally, you know all of this already and the only reason your suggesting this is because once I'm a b'crat, I'd have to make you a sysop. So yea, no need. --- Count Caterpie 18:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I will probably be on more now. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Told you --- Count Caterpie 18:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : ::Shoutbox. I went to the beach recently. :P ::A bureaucrat can only promote and demote. If a sysop can't handle vandalism then a vandal accidently caused a glitch that has to be fixed by staff. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:40, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :That's the thing though. I can handle it, I don't know what the big deal is. The vandal was using a proxy to evade bans, but we ended that. - Count Caterpie 21:46, August 6, 2010 (UTC)